Vengeance
by Rafra
Summary: Selama tiga tahun, Sehun dan Luhan hidup di ruang bawah tanah seperti anjing peliharaan. Percayalah, mereka hidup seperti anjing. Di bawah kekuasaan Master sadis yang mengambil kesenangan dalam memperlakukan mereka seperti binatang. Ya, mereka binatang. Binatang peliharaan Kris. HunHan. EXO Fanfiction. Yaoi. 21 . ABUSE CONTAIN & PSYCHO ATTITUDE. Chap2Up! Review Juseyo :)
1. Prolog: Binatang Peliharaan

...

...

"Berapa lama lagi kita harus hidup seperti ini, Sehun-ah?"

"Sebentar lagi, hyung ... Sebentar lagi. "

...

...

...

Sudah hampir tiga tahun lamanya; yang Sehun hitung. Ia dan Luhan diculik di ruang bawah tanah milik Kris dan menjadi sahabat atau bahkan bisa disebut sebagai peliharaan orang kaya yang biadab itu. Tidak ada yang peduli bahwa mereka telah hilang, dan nyatanya mereka sudah menghilang dari peradaban manusia sejak mereka menginjakan kaki di ruangan terkutuk ini. Yang aneh, mereka menghilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan binatang pun mati setidaknya meninggalkan jejak, tapi mereka bahkan sudah lebih dari seekor binatang kesayangan yang dipelihara oleh Kris. Tidak ada akses bagi keduanya untuk meminta bantuan di ruang bawah tanah itu untuk menelepon ke rumah mereka selama beberapa tahun. Hidup mereka lebih menyedihkan dari pada napi di penjara sekalipun. Mereka benar-benar terisolasi dari dunia luar selama bertahun-tahun, dan Sehun sudah muak dengan semua ini. Termasuk pada majikannya, Master Kris.

Selama hidup di ruang bawah tanah, kedua tahanan itu dipaksa untuk memuaskan Kris dengan segala keinginan sadomasokis-nya. Dan ketika mereka tidak mematuhi perintah Kris, maka tidak ada seorang 'pun yang berani untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari siksaan Kris yang brutal. Selama tiga tahun mereka hidup di ruang bawah tanah itu, tak lebih dan tak kurang mereka; hidup seperti anjing, percayalah mereka hidup seperti anjing. Di bawah kekuasaan Master sadis yang mengambil kesenangan dalam memperlakukan mereka seperti binatang. Ya, mereka binatang. Binatang peliharaan Kris.

Bahkan melalui penyiksaan dan penelantaran, Luhan dan Sehun menjadi terbiasa dengan apa yang Kris lakukan pada mereka berdua. Seakan hal itu telah menjadi suatu kebiasaan untuk menyakiti mereka dan memperlakukan mereka bahkan lebih buruk dari pada seekor binatang. Sehun sudah berjanji kepada temannya ini bahwa mereka akan melarikan diri, tapi setiap kali mereka mencoba, mereka tertangkap dan dipukuli selama berhari-hari. Luhan sudah merasa kehilangan semangat untuk hidup bebas seperti yang selama ini mereka impikan, Walau begitu Sehun yakin akan ada 'cahaya' diakhir penderitaan mereka. Ia yakin. Semuanya ia yakin, karena ia telah berjanji pada Luhan.

Berapa lama waktu lagi yang akan mereka perlukan untuk menggigiti jari-jari tangannya, hingga mereka benar-benar makan ?

...

...

...

Vengeance

Present by; Rafra

Characters; Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Tao.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the characters is not mine.

Rating M

Warn; Yaoi, BDSM, Psychophatic, Makian kasar, Prilaku yang tak patut untuk dicontoh, dan beberapa typo(s).

...

...

...

Part 1

...

Sudah berapa lama? Dua hari? Dua hari tanpa makanan, tanpa minum.

Sehun menatap nanar ke arah perabotan ruang bawah tanah yang terlihat sama selama tiga tahun terakhir. Tidak ada yang berubah. Meskipun itu ruang bawah tanah, ruang yang mereka tinggali selama beberapa tahun terakhir, namun di ruangan itu juga dilengkapi beberapa perabotan yang segaja di beli oleh Master Kris untuk mereka; Binatang peliharaannya.

Berdebu, dan sedikit pencahayaan. Itu yang Sehun dan Luhan rasakan selama bertahun-tahun. Di ruangan itu tidak memiliki jendela atau semacam ventilasi, tapi percayalah disini cukup dingin tanpa mengunakan pendingin sekalipun. Satu-satunya jalan keluar dari penjara kecil itu adalah pintu kecil yang berada di langit-langit ruang bawah tanah, yang di gunakan setiap kali Kris memasuki ruangan pengap itu dengan menuruni tangga penghubung dan menemui mereka. Dan sialnya pintu itu selalu terkunci setiap waktu, tak ada jalan keluar bagi mereka untuk keluar dari neraka ini. Selamanya mungkin mereka akan membusuk di neraka ini bersama siksaan Master Kris.

Kedua tahanan itu, Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka sudah tak mengenal jejak waktu. Mereka tidak tahu apa hari sudah pagi atau malam saat ini, namun berkat lubang kecil di dinding kayu Sehun berhasil menerawang ke lantai, Sehingga ia mengetauinya. Hari mulai senja sepertinya.

Sehun tau, mereka telah terjebak lama disini untuk waktu yang cukup lama pula. Kau akan merasakan ketika sedang kelaparan, kau akan mulai melihat segalanya seperti makanan; Lampu kecil yang terlihat seperti chicken stik, bantal yang terlihat seperti marshmallow, dan bahkan Luhan terlihat seperti sebongkah daging lezat sesekali. Yah sebenarnya, beberapa kali.

Sehun menatap putus asa pada pintu kecil di ruang bawah tanah itu, berharap bahwa sang master mereka tidak melupakan mereka. Tak munafik sebenarnya, ia juga membutuhkan makanan dari masternya meski ia dan Luhan sudah diperlakukan tak layak sebagai mana mestinya manusia. Batinnya menangis sesekali ketika ia menyatap makanan dari Kris, ia malu untuk mengakui bahwa ia menikmati makanan itu. Namun, alasan lain mengapa ia untuk tetap hidup karna dia harus bertahan hidup dan menempatkan psycho Kris itu ke balik jeruji besi sebelum dia mati. Itu sudah menjadi tujuan lamanya setelah mereka lolos dari neraka ini dengan Luhan, tetapi mereka tidak pernah berhasil untuk mencapai yang mimpinya itu.

...

...

"Hyung," Pangil Sehun dengan suaranya yang agak parau kepada pria yang setengah tertidur di tempat tidur. Sungguh menyakitkan melihat temannya begitu tak berdaya dan tak bergerak.

Jemarinya menyelusuri kulit yang tak kenal ampun itu yang dibungkus erat dengan ikat pinggang di tenggorokan Luhan, aksesoris itu juga terikat di lehernya sendiri. Rasanya menyiksa setiap kali kau bernafas dan menelan sesuatu. Meskipun mereka tidak memiliki kalung anjing, setidaknya mengunakan ikat pinggang tetap hal terburuk yang pernah ada. Ia yakin dilehernya dan Luhan sudah lecet parah selama bertahun-tahun akibat aksesoris ini.

"Makanan akan segera datang," Sehun menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar optimis meskipun dengan senyum gugup, Ia menggenggam tangan pria itu untuk meyakinkannya. Makanan akan datang, begitu yang ia tanamkan pada alam bawah sadarnya.

"Sehun-ah," Pangil Luhan sesaat dengan suara serak, kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit, bahkan nyaris tak terlihat. Luhan menatap Sehun tak terdefinisi.

"Aku sangat lapar ... " Jari pucatnya mengengam erat kedalam gengaman Sehun, dan Sehun mengangguk lemah, ia mengerti karna ia juga begitu lapar sama seperti Luhan.

Ini sudah satu jam berlalu, Sehun seakan terbiasa mengitung waktu semenjak ia disini. Ia menatap Luhan iba, Sehun tidak cukup yakin mengatakan prihal makanan tadi, ia hanya berusaha menyemangati Luhan yang terlihat begitu mengenaskan. Tiba tiba, keluarlah sesosok di langit-langit pintu yang terbuka, dengan tangga yang akrab turuninya ke lantai bawah tanah itu.

"Luhan-ah, Sehun-ah." Suara itu membanjiri ruangan yang temaram itu dan Kris turun dari tangga kayu dengan suara sepatu yang sangat dihafal oleh Sehun. Kris mengenakan pakaian rapi seperti biasa, tetapi kedua tahanan itu mereka tanpa busana. Sembari menenteng dua set piring makanan di meja di dekatnya, Kris mengklik lidahnya mengisyaratkan mereka untuk maju dan mendekat pada masternya.

"Kemana anak-anak baik?" Ujar Kris sembari menepuk pahanya dengan lembut, Dia mulai tertawa sadis. Ketika Sehun mulai turun dari tempat tidur dengan merangkak untuk mendatangi sang master yang membawa makanan tanpa malu.

Jangan tanyakan soal harga diri; harga dirinya sudah hancur sejak mereka berada disini. Karena ia dan Luhan dikendalikan dengan ikat pinggang oleh Kris, bahkan ini lebih buruk dari seekor anjing penjaga rumah. Karna ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk tidak mematuhi, ia tetap harus hidup untuk menceritakan kisah ini dan membuat masternya itu dibalik jeruji besi.

Manusia ini, yang sering dipangil "Master Kris", ia tidak akan ragu untuk menghukum mereka sampai mati. Kejadian itu pernah terjadi menimpa Luhan, beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika Luhan menolak untuk menjilat penisnya. Dan semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa ia bisa menolong Luhan dari siksaan manusia jelmaan iblis ini.

"Apakah kau merindukanku, Sehun-ah?" Kris berbisik saat ia membungkuk di depan hewan peliharaannya. Ia tersenyum setan. Lalu, jemari Kris mengelus lembut pada rambut budaknya itu seperti patuh padanya dan tepat di lututnya. Dan tak lupa, sang master dengan lembut mencium pipinya sebagai sikap ramah.

"Luhan-ah." Pangil Kris kedua kalinya. Nada bicaranya begitu berbahaya.

Kris menatap tubuh lemas yang masih beristirahat di tempat tidur itu. Ia menatap Luhan dengan senyuman setan yang semakin mengembang. Sehun melirik kembali temannya, bibirnya berkerut cemas. "Tolong, bangunlah hyung," katanya cemas dalam hati.

'Bangunlah, kumohon ... ' Namun sudah terlambat untuk doanya terkabul. Sebelum Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Master yang marah. Kris berjalan ke arah Luhan yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan langsung menjabak rambutnya tanpa ampun. Luhan memekik kemudian.

"Kau tidak menyapaku, Luhan?" Tanyanya dengan suara membahayakan. Kris memeriksa mukanya yang kurus mengenaskan dengan bibirnya melengkung ke dalam seringai puas.

"Kau lapar, kan?" Kris bergumam dan membiarkan Kris tertawa jahat di depan wajahnya saat Luhan berusaha mengangguk lemah.

"Haruskah aku menyuapi mu, eum?" Dan beberapa menit berikutnya, Sehun harus mengawasi dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Kris kepada Luhan di atas kasur.

"AKH! Ah.. Sa..sakittt... masterrrr..." Dia mendengar temannya menangis protes, Luhan terdorong dan terisak-isak dengan apa yang Kris lakukan. Namun, semuanya sia-sia. Sehun tak bisa menolong Luhan. Dia bahkan tidak menyebut ini sebagai tindakan pemerkosaan lagi, itu hanya bagian dari proses karna tidak mematuhi, dan Luhan harus dihukum untuk itu. Yang menyedihkan, Sehun harus memaksakan dirinya untuk berpaling dan berkonsentrasi agar menahan emosinya yang hampir ke ubun-ubun, sampai tuannya selesai mengenjot lubang Luhan.

Kris mengencangkan ikat pinggang yang berada dileher Luhan, dan mengikatnya di tiang ranjang, sehingga leher Luhan mulai tercekik perlahan. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia juga menutup mata Luhan, lalu melilitkan saputangannya ke kepala Luhan. Masih tertera jelas disana, ketika Kris mengikat saputangan itu di kepalanya, air mata Luhan telah menetes.

"Apakah kau sudah kenyang, hewan peliharaan?" Kris terkekeh jahat, lalu memeriksa arlojinya. Ia segera mengeluarkan penisnya tanpa izin bersamaan dengan itu darah mengalir dari anus Luhan. Kemudian Kris menutup resleting celananya dan menampar bokong Luhan sebagai penutup.

"Waktunya sudah habis, sayang." Gumamnya sembari melihat jam mahal yang berada di tangannya, kini mencetak pukul lima sore hari.

"Aku mungkin akan kembali, Sehun-ah, jangan lupa untuk makan sayurannya ya?" Setelah hampir membunuh Luhan, dia tersenyum manis pada Sehun dan menyerahkan Luhan kepada hewan peliharaannya yang lebih patuh.

Saat masternya bergegas pergi karna hari sudah senja, Sehun bergegas berlari menghampiri Luhan dan meregangkan ikatan di leher Luhan itu lalu merobek penutup matanya yang telah basah. "Hyung," Sehun panik, ia menariknya untuk berbaring dikasur.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sehun-ah ..." Luhan berucap sambil menangis parau, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan malu.

"Aku ingin mati ..." Kata-kata itu jatuh dari bibir Luhan, yang membuat darahnya berdesir cepat. Ini sangat jelas, karna Kris yang telah menurunkan semangat dan keinginan Luhan untuk tetap hidup setiap harinya. Sehun belum pernah melihat temannya begitu tak berdaya seperti ini, dia bahkan tidak mampu membuat keputusan tegas tentang nasibnya sendiri saat ini.

"Tidak," Sehun membantah, lalu ia mengambil garpu dipiring untuk menyuapi beberapa makanan untuk Luhan.

"Kau tidak akan mati, hyung. Kita akan keluar dari sini bersama-sama, jadi kau harus makan, oke? Hyung harus sehat." Dia menyeka air mata Luhan dari pipinya dengan ibu jarinya, mengamati wajahnya dengan penuh kasihan dan haru.

Luhan mengunyah makanannya antara tangisnya. Mengapa mereka repot-repot untuk makan? Orang-orang makan karena mereka ingin tetap hidup. Apa tujuan hidup yang mereka miliki untuk terus makan ?

Untuk disiksa selamanya oleh master Kris?

...

...

...

TBC OR END?

...

...

...

Gimana dengan ff ini? Kurang greget ya? Maafkan aku telah menyiksa HunHan disini, habis rafra enga tega kalau salah satu aja yang tersiksa, jadi dua-duanya aja deh yang rafra siksa *?* #Digampar

Jangan lupa review juseyeo :)

Kritik dan saran diterima kok :)


	2. Sebuah kencan?

Untuk disiksa selamanya oleh master Kris?

...

...

...

"Hyung, apa yang kau ingin lakukan pertama kali ketika kau keluar dari sini?" Sehun bertanya iseng; sekedar menghilangkan kesunyian. Seperti biasa, tak banyak aktivitas yang bisa mereka lakukan, hanya menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan dan berharap tentang masa depan. Meski mereka tak tau kapan masa depan itu akan mereka raih, atau sama sekali tak bisa mereka raih.

Selama di tahan penjara kecil itu, hanya sedikit aktivitas yang bisa mereka lakukan, mungkin seperti saling berbagi cerita dan menghibur satu sama lain. Meskipun kenyataan hidup mereka sangat pahit di bawah kekuasan Kris. Mereka mencoba membiasakan diri dengan keadaan yang ada, seperti kehidupan sebelum mereka digiring kemari. Namun yang ada mereka seperti menertawakan nasib malang mereka sesekali. Sehun dan Luhan berusaha menampik fakta menyedihkan itu, dan nyatanya mereka tak bisa.

Mereka seperti burung dalam sangkar yang telah melupakan bagaimana rasanya terbang, itulah yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Kedua pria muda itu ingat betul bagaimana kejamnya Kris telah mengambil hak kebebasan hidup mereka. Sehun bersumpah, bahkan sepanjang hidupnya ia tak akan melupakan moment-moment ini di sisa akhir hidupnya.

"Aku ingin..." Desah Luhan yang sedang memimpikan semua tempat yang dia inginkan di dalam pikiran nya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Pantai, lalu menginjakan kaki ku di pasir putih juga bermain di air, dan menghirup udara bersih sebanyak yang aku bisa," Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam seolah-olah ia bisa merasakan udara pantai yang ia impikan. Lalu membuka matanya seraya melirik teman yang sedang berfantasi bersamanya.

"Bagaimana dengan mu Sehun-ah?" Tanyanya yang menarik bantal ke bawah pipinya, ia penasaran dengan impian Sehun.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang banyak orang, mungkin seperti sekolah atau mal. Aku lupa bagaimana rupa orang orang." Sehun terkekeh seolah olah itu lucu, lalu menempatkan tangan di belakang kepalanya dan menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit atap yang gelap seakan mengejek semua impian mereka yang diucapkan barusan.

Dia bertanya lagi dalam hatinya; apakah dia masih bisa melihat langit lagi, atau merasakan rumput di bawah jari-jari kakinya. Satu-satunya orang yang dikenal selama tiga tahun terakhir adalah Luhan dan Kris dan tidak ada yang lain. Sehun bahkan berhenti percaya kepada Tuhan, jika ada Tuhan yang mengawasi mereka dari langit, tidak bisakah Tuhan menyelamatkan mereka sekarang? Atau Tuhan yang tak mau menyelamatkan mereka?

Menit menit terbunuh. Mereka berdua seakan larut dalam mimpi dan pikirannya masing-masing, suasana mendadak menjadi hening. Namun kembali ricuh ketika mereka mendengar bunyi 'klik' yang terdengar akrab yaitu suara kunci yang terbuka. Letak Lantai bawah tanah itu memang sedikit jauh dengan tangga kayu yang digunakan untuk turun ke ruang bawah tanah, dimana tempat kedua hewan peliharan itu tinggal.

Luhan dan Sehun kini terduduk di kasur mereka yang sudah memposisikan diri sebagai "Peliharaan" tuannya, sampai mereka melihat sosok lain selain Tuannya menuruni tangga itu. Sekali lagi, sudah tiga tahun semenjak mereka di sini. Mereka tidak melihat siapapun yang datang kecuali Kris. Sehingga pemandangan sosok lain itu membuat keduanya dalam situasi antata kaget dan panik. Apakah mereka pada akhirnya akan diselamatkan?

Dari kelihatannya, kemungkinan mereka untuk bebas itu tidak ada. Tapi, tak ada masalahnya jika Sehun berharap begitu. Pria yang menyertai Kris itu sedikit lebih tambun dari dia dan juga tampak usianya mungkin lebih tua dari perawakannya.

"Luhan-ah, Sehun-ah," Ucap Kris yang berjongkok atau berlutut lebih tepatnya, sembari memberikan kode tepuk tangan untuk kedua peliharannya itu agar mereka berjalan merangkak mengunakan tangan dan lutut mereka. Mereka melaksanakan itu dengan patuh, lalu Kris mengacak rambut mereka dengan gemas sambil menoleh kearah pria yang berdiri sampingnya.

"Ini Dr. Park, Dia teman saya." Kris bergumam sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan dengan sayang dan melirik ke arah temannya itu.

"Bukankah mereka lucu? Butuh 1 tahun untuk melatih mereka."

"Satu tahun?" Dr. Park menyeringai, lalu berjongkok dengan hati- hati dan memerhatikan betapa jinaknya hewan peliharaan yang bernama Luhan itu. Sehun melirik Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya, bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya apakah orang itu sama seperti tuan mereka. Yang merasa tak iba kepada mereka dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan seperti ini, apakah ini berati jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun sebelumnya, bahwa orang ini tak akan membebaskan mereka dari sini.

"Ya, karna mereka sering membangkang kepada saya. Dan akhirnya mereka tunduk juga." Kris terkekeh jahat, melihat kedua peliharaanya yang bugil itu. Dr. Park menempatkan tas yang dia bawa untuk mengeluarkan sebuah botol berwarna gelap dengan beberapa cairan tak dikenal juga jarum suntik tanpa dibungkus kantong plastik.

"Sekarang, siapa yang kau katakan membutuhkan obat?" Tanya Dr. Park kepada Kris yang menunjuk ke arah Luhan.

"Dia belum bereaksi dengan baik ketika aku bercinta dengannya. Tidak ada ereksi apa-apa dari nya. Aku berpikir sistem reproduksinya rusak atau terjadi sesuatu." Kris tertawa sambil menarik tali leher Luhan yang berada di tempat tidur.

"Bangunlah." Titah Kris yang menunggu hewan peliharaan itu mulai berjalan merangkak kepada tuannya. Sehun yang sedang bersamanya dengan alat yang mengikat lehernya di tepi tidur, memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat urusan dengan tuannya itu. karena takut membuat situasi yang lebih buruk seperti yang telah terjadi di masa lalu.

"Ini akan bekerja cepat pada Luhan," Dr. Park bergumam sembari mengisi penuh jarum suntik dengan cairan asing dari botol gelap itu.

"Ini adalah ekstrak hormon yang telah diisi dengan sel estrogen aktif yang membuat terangsang. Ini sering digunakan untuk hewan sejujurnya, karna pemiliknya ingin musim kawin datang sekitar lebih cepat. kau tidak akan percaya seberapa efektif itu. "

"Yah, kau memang ahlinya." Ucap Kris yang tersenyum nakal. Lalu mendorong Luhan berbaring ke bawah dengan kerasnya ke tempat tidurnya. Kemudian memaksa Luhan untuk menungingkan pantatnya ke atas.

"Tahan sebentar Luhan-ah~" Luhan meringis kesakitan saat salah satu bagian di pantatnya dibuka dan membiarkan Dr. Park masukkan ujung tumpul benda asing masuk ke dalamnya.

Dia mendorong ibu jarinya terhadap benda asing itu yang memasukkan cairan itu ke Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa menggeliat ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin mengisi bokongnya, tapi ketika Kris menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bergerak, dia masih tetap bergerak kecil sembari merintih diam-diam di atas tempat tidur itu.

"Selesai." Ucap Dr. Park usai memasukan benda asing itu dan memasukannya kedalam bokong Luhan. Benda asing itu seperti sex toy yang berbentuk plug-in untuk menjaga agar cairan yang berada didalam benda itu tidak tumpah keluar.

"Biarlah benda itu tetap disana sampai semua cairan diserap." Dr. Park merapikan kembali peralatannya ke dalam kopernya.

"Kapan itu mulai bekerja ?" Tanya Kris iseng yang sedang membelai rambut Sehun yang mematung di temoat tidur.

"Kau akan lihat sendiri." Dr. Park kini asik melirik bokong Luhan yang masih beku di tempat.

"Dia akan begitu horny, dan dia akan mengemis kepada anda untuk segera memasukinya, sampai ia pingsan mungkin. Reaksi serum ini melebihi obat perangsang yang beredar, percayalah kau akan puas." Ucap Dr. Park tertawa sambil menjawab panggilan yang ia terima dari seseorang di ponselnya.

"Kau dengar itu, Sehun-ah?" Kris tersenyum miring, sambil memerhatikan ekspresi Sehun yang tampak begitu kaget dengan semua ini.

"Kau bisa 'bermain' dengannya segera." Setelah itu Dr. Park memberitahukan kepada Kris bahwa ia menerima panggilan dari seorang pemimpin perusahaan. Akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah itu dan meninggalkan kedua hewan peliharannya sekali lagi.

Luhan yang merasa kesulitan untuk berbaring karna benda asing itu masih bersarang di pantatnya, tapi dia segera menyerah pada kantuk yang menyerangnya Sesaat kemudian dia malu-malu tertidur dalam pelukan Sehun di sampingnya.

Sekiranya sudah tiga jam berlalu sudah mereka terlelap, tapi ketika Sehun mendengar sesuatu yang mengerang, ia segera membuka matanya dan mendapati suara desahan asing itu lalu menatap seseorang di sampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyung?" Tanya Sehun lembut sembari menyentuh dahi Luhan dengan telapak tangannya.

"Apa kau sakit, hyung? "

"Sehun-ah..." Luhan mendesah dan mengimpit tangannya antara kakinya sendiri yang sudah sangat tegang itu.

"Aku.. sangat terangsang Sehun-ahhhh..." Dia memejamkan matanya lalu mencari seseuatu di belakang dirinya atau lebih tepatnya meraih benda asing yang bersarang di bokongnya, kemudian memasukannya kembali dengan erangan yang keras.

"Sangat terangsang..." Luhan mengerang, Sehun merasa sakit hati ketika mendengar itu. Sehun mengakui bahwa rasa sakit hatinya timbul ketika melihat hyungnya yang begitu putus asa dan menjadi kacau, tapi itu semua bukan kesalahalannya. karena dia tahu Luhan sudah dibius untuk merasa seperti ini. Dia menarik tangannya untuk menjauh dari tubuh hyungnya itu meminta untuk di sentuh.

"Hyung, kau bisa melawannya, Kris ingin kau merasa seperti ini,"

"Sehun-ahh... tolong sentuh aku..." Luhan mengerang kembali sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sehun. Minta untuk disentuh.

'Sial, ini berbahaya! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? '

...

...

...

Vengeance

Present by; Rafra

Characters; Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Tao.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the characters is not mine.

Rating M

Warn; Yaoi, BDSM, Psychophatic, Makian kasar, Prilaku yang tak patut untuk dicontoh, dan beberapa typo(s).

...

...

...

Part 2

...

...

...

Flashback

Sehun POV;

Pagi itu aku terbangun dengan dering ponsel yang memekikan telinga, aku mengambilnya secara cepat di meja nakas dan menjawab panggilan itu dengan kepala yang sangat pusing, "Halo, ini siapa?"Aku bertanya dengan suara yang serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Ini aku Tao, Sehunie." Suara itu sangat terdengar akrab bagiku. "Oh kau Tao, ada apa?" Tanya ku malas, aku melihat ke samping kanan ku seseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas seperti kerbau. Aku menguap kemudian.

"Kau tak sekolah hari ini Sehunie?" Astaga. Aku lupa untuk memasang jam weker semalam. Aku pun membalas, "Aku akan datang nanti, jam istirahat pertama Tao." Mataku rasanya berat sekali, ingin rasanya aku kembali tidur lagi.

"Baiklah, aku menunggu mu Tuan pemalas." Tao sedikit terkekeh, aku pun sama. "Ia Tuan putri," Dengan iseng aku meledeknya dengan sebutan yang paling ia benci. Aku tau pasti ia langsung cemberut di ujung telfonnya. "Aku membenci mu Sehun." Itu kata terakhir yang ku dengar di ujung telfon, aku segera menaruhnya kembali ke meja nakas dan kembali bergelung di bawah selimut. Hm, nyaman.

"Dasar anak nakal. Bukannya pergi kesekolah malah tidur lagi." Luhan menatap garang kepada ku yang malah asik bergelung dibawah selimut, Sehun menatapnya kemudian. "Ayolah, aku hanya membolos jam pelajaran pertama saja. Bukan bolos satu hari." Luhan mendengus mendengarkannya sembari menaikan selimut ke lehernya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?!" Luhan bertanya dengan nada sengit, aku hanya bisa menyeringai mengingat pergulatan semalam. "Bagaimana yang semalam? enak 'kan service anak sma macam aku ini?" Aku mengoda Luhan yang tiba tiba merona akibat mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Fuck kau Sehun, bokong ku sakit tau. Penis mu tuh yang kebesaran." Ungkap Luhan sesumbar, seakan tak malu membicarakan hal itu dengan suaranya yang agak meninggi. "Tapi kau suka kan? Malah kau minta ku sodok lagi dengan keras." Aku tak mau kalah, Luhan malah memukul lengan ku. "Berhenti berbicara mesum, bodoh!" Luhan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur, namun aku dapat mencegahnya dengan cepat.

"Kau mau kemana?" Pertanyaan yang bodoh Sehun. "Aku mau mandi, hari ini aku ada kelas pagi." Luhan segera melepaskan cengkraman ku dan pergi ke kamar mandi dengan tubuh telanjang dan berjalan aneh.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut." Aku segera mengambur keluar dari selimut dan mengejar Luhan sebelum ia mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa hanya ada suara desahan Luhan dan Sehun yang memenuhi ruang kamar mandi itu.

"Sehunnn.. Ahh.. Sehunnn..." Aku mengenjotnya dari belakang dengan brutal, penis ku yang bahkan tergolong lebih besar dibanding Luhan itu bisa keluar masuk bebas di lubang sempit milik Luhan. Sosok mungil itu mendesah seolah menyemangati ku untuk menghajar lubangnya yang sempitnya minta ampun. Padahal kami sudah melakukannya semalam, tapi kenapa lubangnya Luhan kembali menyempit. Aku mengeram nikmat.

"Terusshh.. Sehunnn.. Ohhh.. Yeahh..." Ia tersenyum binal pada ku, itu semakin membakar nafsu ku untuk mengenjot Luhan lebih dalam. Kini aku mengocok penisnya dari belakang, Luhan kini bergetar, kenikmatannya berkali-kali lipat. "Sehunn... Ahh.. Sehuunn..." Desahnya yang tak henti-hentinya.

Aku merasa sesuatu akan keluar melalui penis ku, aku semakin keras mengenjot Luhan yang di perparah dengan lubangnya yang disempitkan, "Luhannn.. Jangan jepit penis ku.." Aku mengeram, jepitan lubangnya seakan meremas penis ku dan itu membuatku susah untuk bergerak, "Sehunn.. akuu.. ahhh.. Sehunnn..."

Luhan sepertinya ingin orgasme, aku semakin mempercepat tempo dengan membuka lubangnya dengan jari-jari ku. Luhan seperti kesetanan, desahannya semakin membanjiri ruangan yang biasanya sepi itu, dan Sehun mempercepat kinerja penisnya agar orgasme bersama dengan Luhan. "Ahhh.. Luhann.. Luhann.."

"Bersamaaa.. Sehunnn... Ahhh.. cepatthh.." Ku keluarkan semua tenaga ku, aku tak peduli lagi dengan Luhan yang terhuyung-huyung kedepan dan kebelakang. Lubangnya semakin menyempit dan penisku semakin membesar, "Ahhhh... Sehuuunn.. cepattlahhh.." Nafas memburu kami saling mengisi di udara, aku mengeluarkan semua tenaga ku.

"Sehuunnn..."

"Luhannnn..."

Dan tibalah kami klimax bersama. ugh. Kami saling berburu nafas tak henti hentinya, aku langsung mencabut penis ku dan mendapati pemandangan yang indah; keluarnya sperma dari dalam lubang Luhan. Aku menyeringai, Luhan terlihat berkali kali lipat cantik sehabis orgasme begini. Aku mengecup bibirnya singkat, dan mengangkat tubuhnya. "Kau sangat seksi sehabis orgasme sayang." Rayu ku kepada Luhan yang membalas dengan mencium bibirku.

"Kau hebat Sehun." Luhan memuji dengan rona yang masih memerah, "Kau juga, cantik." Kami kembali berciuman dengan lama.

...

"Sehun!" Suara yang terdengar familiar itu terdengar saat aku melangkahkan kaki di kantin. Ini istirahat pertama, jadi wajar suasananya ramai sekali. Aku mengarahkan wajahku menuju sumber suara, ah itu teman ku. "Hai, Tao!" Aku menghampirinya dan tersenyum jahil sambil menyeruput susu di tangannya.

"Ku kira kau tak jadi datang, Sehunie." Ungkap Tao dengan ekspresi sedih, Aku yang gemas hanya mengacak rambut Tao yang berwarna hitam itu. "Mana mungkin aku tak datang, sayang." Tao langsung menampilkan ekspresi jijiknya saat mendengar kata terakhir yang ku ucapkan. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kau sudah makan Sehunie?" Tanya Tao yang kembali menyeruput susu di tangan ku, aku hanya mengeleng. Mana sempat aku sarapan, aku sibuk mengarap Luhan. "Belum, baby Tao." Ungkapku seolah kami memiliki hubungan istimewa, dia meninjuku pelan, "Itu menjijikan Sehun." Ungkapnya dengan garang. Aku suka saat melihatnya marah seperti itu, dia lucu.

"Ini untuk mu," Dia menyerahkan sebuah roti sandwich kepada ku di kotak makan. Aku menatapnya heran, "Ini untuk ku?" Tao hanya menganguk, ia kembali memasukan kentang goreng kedalam mulutnya. Aku mendekat ke wajahnya, "Terima kasih, Tao baby." Aku langsung meninggalkannya tanpa melihat ekspresinya sambil membawa sandwich buatannya. Aku memang suka begitu padanya, ia tipikal orang yang garang tetapi sebenarnya ia baik hati. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kelas ku.

Bel pun berbunyi, menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran berikutnya akan di mulai. Tao baru saja masuk ke kelas, "Taoo!" Teriak ku semaunya membuat dia tersenyum akibat tingkah konyol Sehun kala itu. "Kau berisik tau." Tao duduk di kursinya, disamping ku. Aku malah mencubit pipi Tao, "Terima kasih ya Tao, bekalnya enak sekali." Suara ku yang agak nyaring itu membuat seisi kelas tau percakapan kami. Membuat kami di tatapi dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Tao hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Pelankan suara mu, bodoh!" Tao malu dengan berpura-pura sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. Aku hanya terkekeh. Liat dia, lucu sekali sahabat ku ini.

"Tao.." Aku berbisik pelan saat guru Kim sedang menjelaskan pelajaran, Tao menoleh padaku raut wajahnya berkata ada apa. "Sepulang sekolah kau ada acara?" Dia berusaha menjawab tapi takut untuk mengeluarkan suara. Dia hanya mengeleng.

"Bagus, Aku ingin mengunjungi kawasan Hongdae malam ini, kau ingin ikut?" Mata Tao berbinar, aku cukup yakin dia mau ikut. Ia hanya menganguk sambil tersenyum. Aku kembali fokus kepada materi yang di sampaikan oleh guru Kim.

'Ini sebuah kencan?' Tulis Tao dibukunya tanpa Sehun ketaui.

...

...

...

TBC

...

...

...

Rafra's note; Hai, rafra update nih hehe.. bagaimana chap ini? moga suka yah :)

Oh iya sebelumnya ada yang rafra harus konfirmasi dulu (Maaf rafra lupa T.T and makasih yang udah ingetin rafra akan hal ini) ; Rafra lupa nyantumin bahwa ff ini adalah ff remake dari ff yang berjudul Pleasing master L, tapi rafra hanya mengunakan beberapa scene yang sama, selebihnya adalah mengembangan rafra sendiri. Theme-nya pun berbeda kok walau ini adalah remake. Apakah sudah terbayang bagaimana masa lalunya Luhan dan Sehun bukan? Part ini memang masih partnya Sehun, Untuk part selanjutnya Luhan kok. Juga rafra mau bilang, maaf kalau nc-nya enga dapet feelnya ;_; rafra sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Oh iya rafra lupa untuk ngucapin makasih banyak untuk yang udah review, udah ingetin keteledoran rafra, ngefollow, ngefavorite fanfict ini, jangan bosen bosen yah untuk ninggalin jejak kalian di kotak review, rafra jadi semangat buat nerusin ff ini :)

Thanks a lot for;

zoldyk, hensem, Oh SeHan, NoonaLu, BabyBuby, beng beng max, Byun Byun, minace91, anoncantik, hyung. seung. 9809, Misaki Yumi, odultLu, bambi. Mole , levy95, Delu4Selu, Aiko Michishige, wolfyxo, dokbealamo, Guest, SayLu, MyJonggie, myfancycar2, Wenky MelI, oh chaca, mr albino, junia. angle. 58, mufidz, Albino's Deer, ohxoho. Moga enga ada yang ketinggalan XD


End file.
